


puppy love

by soopanini (melodio)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puppy, what else?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/pseuds/soopanini
Summary: hindi lahat ng itim ay malas. hindi lahat ng nakasuot ng itim ay nagluluksa. at mas lalong hindi maitim ang balak ng mga taong ang gusto lang ay makipagkaibigan o pwede ring ka-ibigan...





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung may kinalaman ang summary sa pamagat at nilalaman ng kwentong ito. hahahahahahahahahaha pero ito ang totoo, belated hbd besh! alay ko ito sa iyooooo. sana matuwa ka!

linggo ng umaga, kay ganda ng kalangitan, at pasikat palang ang araw nang lumabas ang mag-among si kyungsoo at meokmul para sa kanilang morning jog. suot na naman ni kyungsoo ang paborito niyang itim na _dri-fit_ _sweatshirt_ , itim na _dri-fit shorts_ at itim na _nike zoom strike running shoes._ hilig talaga ng mag-amo ang ganitong _bonding_ kaya giliw na giliw ang mga kapitbahay nila tuwing nakikitang lumalabas ang asong _cute_ na kulay itim at parang tinta. kaso nga lang, may pagka-masungit ang amo nito. hindi kasi ito palangiti sa kanila at madalas, seryoso lamang kung tumingin gaya nang sabi-sabi ng matatanda sa lugar nila.

 

kahit na cute na cute ang asong si meokmul, minsan lang nagtatangkang lumapit ang mga tao sa kanya. baka kasi masungitan sila ng _cute_ at maganda pa naman nitong amo... sayang talaga. mukhang gustong gusto pa naman ng aso na makisalamuha sa ibang tao. hindi lang niya masyadong magawa dahil nakadugtong sa kanya ang tali na nasa kamay ng amo. paminsan-minsan naman, si meokmul na mismo ang lumalapit para magpa-pet sa mga taong _lihim na nagkakagulo_ sa kanya. may insidente pa ngang halos magpumiglas na itong itim na aso mula sa kanyang pagkakatali. parang may bigla-biglang sumasapi sa aso at gustong gusto nitong lumapit sa kung sino man ang taong makasalubong niya. kung kaya’t may pagkakataon na minsa’y hindi na itinatali ni kyungsoo ang alagang aso. naaawa na rin kasi siya dahil ramdam niya rin kung gaano kasabik sa ibang tao ang kaibigan niyang aso.

 

isa naman sa mga laging naiisip at hindi malilimutan ni kyungsoo ay kung paano nagiging _excited_ ang alagang hayop kapag nakikitang paparating ang kapitbahay nilang si jongin. si jongin na sobrang mapagmahal sa mga aso. si jongin na laging may pa- _doggie treats_. si jongin na parating may baong _dog tricks_. si jongin na ubod ng gwapo. at si jongin na ano pa ba??? ...na sa totoo lang ay may lihim na pagtingin, syempre hindi sa asong si meokmul, kundi sa amo nitong _cute_ at maganda, pero masungit na si kyungsoo. hindi naman daw talaga masungit si kyungsoo. at naniniwala rito si jongin. hindi masungit ang crush niya. kilala niya si kyungsoo bilang mabait at maalaga... iyon kasi ang binulong sa kanya ng asong si meokmul.

 

habang hawak hawak ni kyungsoo ang ngayo’y nakataling si meokmul, halos magpumiglas na naman ang alaga nang makitang paparating na ang kakabili palang ng mainit na pandesal na si jongin a.k.a. _the dog whisperer jongin milan_. hindi napigilan ni meokmul na tumakbo papalapit sa lalaki. kahit ba muntik niya nang makaladkad ang among tumigil lang sandali sa kanyang pagjo- _jogging_ upang magsintas. sobrang na- _excite_ yata ito at dali daling sinalubong si jongin na nakangiting papalapit sa kanya. ang pagkikita nila’y sinundan ng pagyakap at marahang paghimas sa malambot na balahibo ni meokmul. sabik na sabik na naman yata ‘yung aso kay jongin! at _wow_! mukhang may bitbit na naman itong _doggie treats_ para sa kanya.

 

 _“good morning meokmul! ang saya saya mo na naman ah! nakita mo na naman kasi ako, ‘no?”_ masayang bati ni jongin sa alagang aso ni kyungsoo.

 

habang ang cute na si kyungsoo’y abala sa pag-aayos ng kanyang sapatos. nakakunot pa ang noo dahil kaunti na lang at susubsob na kanina ang mapula nitong nguso sa lupa. buti na lang talaga’t sineryoso ni kyungsoo ang mga _physical fitness tests_ noong may _p.e_ pa siya. magaling tuloy siyang bumalanse ngayon!

 

 _“nako! meokmul! may bago na naman akong trick na ituturo... kaso next time na lang siguro, kapag close na kami nitong amo mo. hehehe”_ pabulong na sambit ni jongin habang dinudukot ang isang pirasong biskwit mula sa dala nyang isang balot na _doggie treats_.

 

_“inaalagaan ka bang mabuti nitong amo mo? hehe.”_

 

 _“pinapakain ka ba niya nang maayos? hehehe, sana naman... oh heto pa pala meokmul, surprise ko sa ‘yo kasi good girl ka palagi! hehehehehe”_ mahinang hagikgik ni jongin sabay bukas palad na inabot sa aso ang biskwit na hugis _dog bone_.

 

 _“anong akala mo sa akin, jongin? pabaya sa mga alagang hayop? ba’t ganyan ka magtanong?!”_ nakakagulat na sagot ng nakapamewang na si kyungsoo. kakatapos niya lang magsintas at mukha lalo itong nairita. narinig niya pala ang bulungan ni jongin at meokmul.

 

 _“hehehe ‘to namang si kyungsoo, aga aga. nagsusungit kaagad.”_ pabirong sinambit ng gwapong binata. ito na. ito ‘yung paborito niyang parte kapag nagkikita sila ni meokmul. gustong gusto niya kapag nakakausap niya ang masungit na binata, kahit paunti-unti lang.

 

 _“hindi naman kasi tayo close ‘no? saka mukha bang pinababayaan ko ‘yang si meokmul?”_ masungit na tanong ng cute na lalaki.

 

_kahit na ang sungit sungit niya, ang cute cute pa rin talaga. hay..._

 

_“anong nginingiti-ngiti mo diyan?”_

 

 _“ay! oo nga pala! joke lang, kyungsoo. ‘kaw naman... alam kong alagang alaga si meokmul sa ‘yo. ‘ta mo ‘to oh! kyut kyut. ang sigla sigla rin palagi._ ” sagot niya habang kinikiliti at pinaglalaruan ang aso. tuwang tuwa naman sa pakikipaglaro si meokmul kaya’t naisipang muli ni jongin na bigyan ito ng biskwit.

 

 _“hahaha! meokmul, good girl ka talaga... nakakatuwa ka naman.”_ sabay _pet_ ni jongin sa asong itim.

 

pinanunuod lang ni kyungsoo ang alagang nakikipaglaro sa kanilang kapitbahay.

 

 _“oh siya. next time na lang ulit, meokmul. hehehe galit na yata ‘yung amo mo eh. hehe!”_ bulong niya sa kaibigang aso habang pine- _pet_ pa ang ulo nito. sa susunod na lang uli siguro susubukan ni jongin na kausapin ang lalaki. sana sa susunod, kausapin uli siya nito. sana bawas na ang pagsusungit niya kay jongin.

 

 

*

 

 

dumating ang sumunod na linggo, ang araw na pinakaaabangan ni jongin. mukhang makikita niya na naman kasi ang mag-amo. sana lang ay hindi ito busy sa pag-aaral. tagal din niyang ‘di nakita ang dalawa sa labas. lima ba o anim na araw na yata ang lumipas? oo. bilang talaga ‘yan ni jongin.

 

tamang tama lang ang paglabas ni jongin para bumili ng pandesal. nakita niyang papalabas na ng _gate_ si kyungsoo at meokmul. mukhang _jogging_ na naman ang aatupagin ng dalawa. _hehehe cute talaga nila tignan._ kahit all-black ang _trip_ nung dalawa, ang ganda nila sa paningin ni jongin. sukbit-sukbit pa ni kyungsoo ang kanyang _nike string bag_ na itim at hawak-hawak ang taling nakakabit sa alagang aso. nagsimula na silang maglakad-lakad para mag- _warmup_ at paunti-unti nag- _jogging_ patungo sa _running track_ ng kanilang _village_.

 

 _“himala, meokmul... hindi ka pinuntahan ‘nung asungot na palaging may pa-doggie treats sa ‘yo...”_ sabi ni kyungsoo sa kanyang maamong aso habang dahan-dahan nilang sinusuong ang track na papaikot.

 

 _“tsssssss. mukha bang di kita inaalagaan meokmul? ha? bango bango mo kaya lagi ‘no! ta’s ayan oh... nanaba ka na nang husto. nagjo-jogging pa nga tayo lagi eh... pinapabayaan ba tawag diyan???”_ sambit muli ni kyungsoo at umiirap pa.

 

 _“alagang-alaga kaya kita!!! hay... tsk. makapag-jogging na nga lang!”_ at mas binilisan pa ni kyungsoo ang  pagtakbo na siya rin namang sinundan ni meokmul. malapit na nilang matapos ang kanilang unang _lap_.

 

lumipas ang halos isang oras na ehersisyo, nagdesisyong magpahinga si kyungsoo. naka-sampung _laps_ naman siya sa araw na ito. hindi naman siya gaanong napagod dahil sanay na siya at hinahanap-hanap talaga ng katawan niya ang ganitong klase ng pagpapapawis. masarap sa kanyang pakiramdam lalo na’t nakainom na siya ng paborito niyang tubig. ganun din ang ginawa niya para kay meokmul. inilabas ng amo ang _portable drinking bottle_ ng kanyang aso. at saka malayang uminom ang mabait na aso. nagpahangin muna sa _bench_ ang dalawa at nagpalipas ng mga ilang minuto. hindi pa nakaka-limang minuto ang kanilang pahinga, ngunit mukhang may manggagambala na sa kanilang payapang sandali. may paparating na bubulabog sa kanila.

 

 _“uy! meokmuuuuul! kyungsoooooooo! nandito pala kayo?”_ ang wika ni jongin kahit alam niya naman talaga na dito ang sadya ng dalawa tuwing linggo ng umaga. agad niyang nilapitan ang aso at pinet ang ulo nito.

 

 _“tsk. meokmul ah. miss na miss mo na naman ako. ikaw talaga. hehehehe._ ” nakangiting sinabi ng gwapong lalaki sa _cute_ na aso.

 

 _tsss. eto na naman si epal_.

 

 _“oh. meokmuuuuul~ may bigay uli ako sa ‘yo. parati ka kasing good girl kapag nagkikita tayo. hehehe”_ sabay abot nito ng isang pirasong _heart-shaped_ na _doggie biscuit_.

 

_hay nako... baka may lason pa yata ang binibigay nito. wala rin bang treats para dun sa amo? hmmpp._

_“hay meokmul. nakakatuwa naman at nagkita tayo. hehehe tagal ko kayong ‘di nakita nitong amo mo eh...”_ masayang banggit ni jongin sa mag-amo sabay dukot sa bulsa ng kanyang  _jersey shorts_. “ _oh, kyungsoo oh. candy ka muna. hehehe.”_ inabot ni jongin ang tatlong piraso ng _fres mint candy_ na may nakasulat na _short message_ sa likod ng bawat pakete.

_candy talaga ha? narinig niya ba ‘yung sinabi ko???_

_“nag-abala ka pang sirain ang ngipin ko, jongin. pero salamat na rin.”_ taas-kilay na sagot ni kyungsoo sa lalaki. alam ni kyungsoo na mayroong message sa likod nung mga candy. baka lang naman may gustong ipahiwatig itong si jongin. baka lang naman. kaya tinignan niga kung ano mang mensahe ang naroon sa likod.

 **good day**

**nothing is impossible**

**i’m speechless**

_“tatlo lang binigay ko para S-O-O. hehehe ‘pag kasama pa ‘yung K-Y-U-N-G, baka masira ko na ngipin mo eh. hehehehe.”_ nahihiyang sinabi ni jongin habang umuupo siya sa bakanteng _bench_ na malapit kina kyungsoo. pero hindi talaga iyon ang dahilan. ang totoo niyan kaya tatlo ang binigay niya kasi _alam niyo na_. ‘I like you’ dapat talaga iyon. hindi niya lang talaga kayang sabihin agad sa harap ng crush niya.

 

_“naku. jongin, ano ka ba? okay lang naman.”_

pinakita na lang ni jongin ang kanyang matamis na ngiti bilang tugon.

 

nanahimik nang ilang sandali ang paligid nang biglang tumahol ang itim na aso.

 

 _“uuuuy~ meokm—”_ sabay pet ni kyungsoo sa kanyang aso.

_“ang swerte talaga sa ‘yo ni meokmul.”_ mahinang banggit ni jongin kay kyungsoo.

_“ha?”_ naguguluhang sagot ng cute na lalaki.

_“kung ako lang naging aso, hihilingin ko na sana ikaw din ang amo ko. hehehe”_ bahagyang pagsiwalat ni jongin sa nararamdaman.

_“ha? okay ka lang? ‘bat gusto mo biglang maging aso? hahahahahaha! at ako pa amo mo ha?”_

_“ah! hinde. kyungsoo. baka iba iniisip mo. hehehe pero mukha kasing alagang alaga mo mga pet mo eh. ang swerte lang talaga nitong si meokmul.”_

 

“swerte rin naman ako rito kay meokmul ‘no...” tugon niya habang hinihimas ang mabalahibong alagang aso.

 

“ahhhh... ehhh... ganun ba? mukhang maswerte rin ako? e kasi, hindi ako tinatahulan ni meokmul mo.” ngiting ngiting sinabi ng kausap na lalaki. sa sobrang ngiti, tanging linya na lang sa kanyang mata ang makikita.

_“ganyan talaga siya sa mga tao. pero may ilan lang talaga siyang kilala. isa ka na dun! kapag ganun, hindi niya tinatahulan... saka alam mo... iba ‘yung excitement niyang si meokmul kapag ikaw ang natatanaw. hindi ko alam kung anong napakain mo sa aso na ‘yan. ang weird eh.”_

_“may gayuma kasi ‘yung mga doggie biscuits na binibigay ko sa kanya...”_

_“ano??? anong gayuma??? papatayin mo ba aso ko?”_

_“hala! kyungsoo. joke lang. hindi ako ganun. sadyang mahilig lang talaga ako sa mga aso. saka kapag nakakakita ako, lagi ko silang kinakausap o kaya nilalaro. hindi ko alam pero feeling ko, mga aso ang unang lumalapit sa akin. parang si meokmul noong una kaming magkita, kaso mama mo yata ang kasama niya noon eh. pero nakakatuwa siya. ang cute talaga ni meokmul..._

_at ang cute rin nung amo niya.”_

dahil may napadaang humaharurot na _motorbike_ , hindi gaanong narinig ni kyungsoo ang mga huling sinabi ni jongin.

 

_“ha? ano ‘ka mo?”_

_“sabi ko ang cute talaga ni meokmul.”_

_“hindi ‘yuuuun... ano ‘yung huli mong sinabi?”_

_“ang cute talaga ni meokmul.”_

_“‘yung pang-huli nga?~”_

_“meokmul.”_

 

bilang tugon, walang emosyon na tinignan ni kyungsoo ang kausap na si jongin sabay irap.

 

_“sabi ko... ang... cute... dinngamonimeokmul.”_

_“ano???”_

_“sabi ko. ang cute mo, kyungsoo.”_

 

kunot-noo’t busangot na pagmumukha lang ang binigay ni kyungsoo sa lalaki.

 

_“alam mo… kahit naiinis ka ngayon at lalong nagsusungit, ang cute mo, kyungsoo. totoo… kaya hindi ako naniniwalang masungit ka talaga. kasi nararamdaman kong mabait ka at maalaga ‘yung tunay na kyungsoo.”_

 

nanlaki lang ang mata ng cute nating bida. hindi siya makapaniwala sa biglaang rebelasyon ng akala niyang isang lalaking mahilig lang magpapansin sa aso niya.

 

 

_“p-pa-pp-paano mo naman nasabi ‘yan, jongin?”_

 

_“nakikita ko kyungsoo. nakikita ko kay meokmul… sa aso mo… kung paano mo siya alagaan saka kung paano mo siya itrato na parang kaibigan mo… nakakatuwa kasi. kahit masungit kang tignan sa unang tingin at kapag nakikita ko kayo ng alaga mo, napapangiti ako. hindi mo katulad ‘yung kyungsoo na madalas nilang sinasabi, na malamig at masungit… alam kong iba ka, kyungsoo. at ‘yung kaharap kong, kyungsoo ngayon. ito yung totoo.”_

 

kung anong ibinilog ng mga mata ni kyungsoo kanina ay mas lalo pang ibinilog ng mga mata niya ngayon. ngayon lang siya nakarinig ng ganito mula sa ibang tao. oo, alam niya namang may pagka-masungit siya lalo kung hindi niya kilala. pero, kapag mas nakilala na siya, malayong malayo ‘yung kyungsoong sinasabi ng mga chismosa sa kanila…

 

gulat at pagkabigla, ganoon din naman ang nararamdaman ni jongin. nabigla rin siya dahil hindi niya inakalang mapapaamin siya agad. umabot ang kaba sa kanyang mga talampakan at nagsitayuan ang mga balahibo niya. gago! hindi siya handa. hindi pa nga sila magkaibigan ni kyungsoo pero baka ma-basted na agad siya.

 

_hala. bakit walang sinasabi si kyungsoo? nako, jongin… patay na._

 

 _“ah… eh… kyungsoo. hahaha. sorry. alam kong nabigla kita… pero, totoo… ‘yung mga sinab_ _—_ _.”_ paglilinaw ni jongin habang napakamot sa kanyang batok dahil sa kaba.

 

 _“totoo ka ba, jongin?”_ mahinang sagot ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay meokmul.

 

_“ha?”_

_“g-g-gg-gusto mo rin ako?”_

_“o-o-oo naman! hindi ba halata?”_

 

_“h-hindi. kasi akala ko, trip mo lang talaga ‘tong aso ko at wala kang paki sa akin.”_

 

_“uy! ‘di ah! cute naman si meokmul pero mas cute ka…_

_s-s-saka maganda.”_

 

_“alam mo jongin, wala pang nagtatangkang makipag-usap sa akin… ikaw lang… salamat ha.”_

 

_“wala ‘yun, kyungsoo. ikaw pa ba?”_

 

ngumiti lang si kyungsoo bilang tugon. walang sinabing kahit ano, sabay dukot ng isang _hello! chocolate wafer_ sa loob ng kanyang bitbit na _string bag_.

 

 _“sige, jongin! uuna na kami ni meokmul ah. kunin mo na ‘to oh… see you!”_ sa sobrang pamumula ng mga tenga ni kyungsoo, nahihiya na siyang humarap kay jongin. inabot nya na lamang ang tsokolate saka tumakbo papaalis sa bench.

 

_“u-uy! salamat. kyungsoo! teka, aalis ka na agad?”_

_“oo! bye na jongiiiiin!!! see you around!”_ sigaw ni kyungsoo sabay takbo papalayo kasama ang aso. hiyang hiya na kasi siya sa totoo lang. hindi niya inakala ang mga rebelasyong naganap kanina. gusto niya na lang magtago at huwag munang magpakita kay jongin ng isang linggo. at heto namang si jongin, nakatulala. pakiramdam niya’y siya’y nasa alapaap. ‘di pa rin makapaniwala na nakatanggap siya ng tsokolate mula sa _crush_ niya na kanina’y kausap niya lang. sa sobrang kilig na naramdaman, dinukot nya ang _cellphone_ mula sa kanyang bulsa, binuksan at tumungo sa _camera app_. hindi napigilan ni jongin na kuhanan ng larawan ang _hello!_ na galing lang naman kay kyungsoo... kay kyung!!! soo!!! at lalo siyang natuwa sa mensaheng nakasulat dito.

 

 

*

walang pagsidlan ang saya at kilig na nadarama ng dalawa. si jongin, katatapos niya lang kainin ang tsokolateng bigay sa kanya. pero mukhang wala yata siyang balak itapon 'yung balat. balak pa yata ng binata na ipa-laminate ang _plastic foil wrapper_ na mukha namang basura lang sa paningin ng iba. hindi na tuloy siya makapaghintay pa sa susunod nilang pagkikita...

 

samantalang si kyungsoo... 

 _“hayyy naku, meokmul. ang swerte ko talaga sa 'yo. thank you ha.”_ sabi niya habang kinikilig kilig pa at niyakap nang mahigpit sa kanyang minamahal na aso. kagaya rin siya ni jongin. 'di na siya makapaghintay na makalabas uli ng bahay. pero sa ngayon, kailangan muna niyang mag-aral. baka sa susunod na linggo na lang ulit.

**Author's Note:**

> tadah! di ko alam kung anong nangyari sa pinagsususulat ko pero na-inspire kasi talaga ako dahil dun sa cute na nakita kong nagjo-jogging kasama yung aso niya. hihihihi paglilinaw ko lang, 'di ako nagjojogging, may aso lang ako. at mas lalong hindi ako kasing cute ni kyungsoo at jongin. sana po ay na-enjoy ninyo!


End file.
